Icons within applications such as word processing applications may be used for performing a function associated with the application and/or a file of the application. For example, an icon for performing a paste function within the file may be located within a ribbon of the file, for example. The icons within the applications may be colorful, glow, and have shadows making it difficult to convert to a glyph, for example. Current techniques for converting a colorful icon to a glyph may result in a loss of fidelity of the icons. Furthermore, a user may desire to work within a file and/or application without viewing the ribbon (e.g., where the icons are located in some cases). In this regard, current techniques for providing functional icons in a convenient location and/or converting colorful icons to glyphs are inefficient and inadequate.